A Wish Gone Awry
by je-suis-partout
Summary: Alice wants more action in her life, Alex wants less.  Not everybody can get their way... what happens when the two cross paths? R&R Alex/OC. May be a little OOC. Disclaimer: In no way do I own Alex Rider or anybody else from the series.


Chapter 1: Wish Come True

* * *

I had always wished for more action in my life. But I never thought it would happen like this.

I was in a little town in Wisconsin: which had been my home for the last 5 years. I was walking the same path I've been walking for the past 4 years. Going to the same store I've been going to for the past 2 years. But that day something was different: something was off.

When I was little my dad had always told me; "Kid, you're going help more people than you can imagine when you're older." I thought he meant I would be a doctor, or a firefighter, or something along those lines. But I was a little more than confused when we started moving all over the world. We spent a little over a year in each place. We went from places like China, to Australia, then a year later Antarctica. It went on like that for so long, one place to the next. With most people it's because of their dad's job relocating or something like that. But it wasn't like that with us.

Since we were always moving around I never really had any time for school. So my dad hired a tutor, or a teacher. Whatever you'd like to call it, he was part of our family. He came with us wherever we went, teaching me whenever there was extra time. The reason I say extra time is because most of the time my dad had me training. He taught me all I know; which not to brag or anything… is a lot.

* * *

The party sat around a large cherry wood table. The room they sat in was plain, there were no windows. There was only a carpet, a table, and 7 chairs. As not to show any unneeded personalities. Just one decoration could give away a lot about a person. And nobody wanted that; especially not when your whole life was just one big hunt. Anybody could be your enemy. Trust nobody, have no mercy.

Everybody in the room was silent. Nothing could be heard from any of the men or women sitting around the table. They knew they had to wait for him. Nothing could start until he was there. The double doors opened up to reveal a well dressed man; he looked to be in his early 30's. The air he had to him was unmistakable: this was him. He was clad in a gray designer suit. His long brown hair was slicked back in a 50's style, showing off his clean shaven face. He glided in and sat down at the head of the table, not once casting a glance at any of the others in the room, they did the same. Not meeting his eyes, or anybody else's. Until the table was full, everybody was alone.

He finally looked up at the crowd. "Good evening," he said in a crisp Italian accent. "As you know, we are all here today on account of one thing alone. And that would be Starborne." The table was unnaturally quiet. His voice could still be heard echoing off the bare walls. "It is already planned. We will start on June 17th. Does anybody have any questions… objections?" Nobody said a word. He was their leader: they would follow him no matter what happened.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out for a walk!" I called from down the steps. Reaching out I grabbed my jacket from off of the coat-hanger. I put it on and zipped it up halfway. Opening the door I stepped onto the front porch. The cool autumn breeze was a huge difference from my fire-warmed house. Walking down the sidewalk I thought of what my life would be like if I was just a normal kid, going to a normal school, with normal friends. I hadn't realized it yet but I had started down the path to the local music store. The music store was one of my favorite places to be. I knew the owner very well and she allowed me to hang out in the back room. There I could listen to music and just think. But today I never made it to the store. I was walking down the street when out of nowhere a black limousine appeared. The door opened and a pair of hands reached out and tried to grab me. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I jumped behind the open door of the car and slammed it shut before the hands could retreat back into the car. But the door just opened back up and a man appeared out of the back. He was wearing a dark blue suit and his face was showing no emotion.

"I need you to come with me." He told me. This time he made no move to grab me, but he just stood there. He was watching me, precisely calculating my every move. I put my hands up and jumped into a fighting stance. "I wouldn't do that." He warned me. And I knew he was right. I cautiously put my hands down and he nodded. "Get in." He said. And I did as I was told.

I ducked in to the back of the car and to my surprise; my dad was in there along with a few other men. "Dad!" I called out to him, but he looked just fine. He was sitting there unharmed looking at me. "What is this all about? Why are we here?" I was asking questions. It was a bad habit when I got nervous. He answered none of my questions until he got back in the car and closed the door behind us.

"Hello Alice," he said. "I am . Since birth your father has been preparing you for this day. Today is the day that you become a part of the Military Intelligence 6 or "MI6" as some like to call it. He has given us full custody of you while he goes off to work in the field. Right now we are taking you to the airport. From there you will be flown to Cardiff, Wales. Once there you will be escorted to a training camp in the Brecon Beacons, where you will be training with K unit. You will be there for 11 days; all you will need has been packed already. Have fun." He finished and stared at me. Waiting for some type of response.

"Sir, yes sir..?" I said unsurely. I'm not sure I liked the sound of all this. My dad gave them full custody of me? Since when was he some type of spy? How come he never told me about any of this? I shook my head to get rid of the incessant thoughts. I gave a pointed look at my dad then turned to . "Sir, I was wondering, could we spare a minutes so I could say goodbye to my father? He looked at my father, then back at me.

He motioned for the others to get out of the car then he told us we had 5 minutes. I looked at my dad and didn't even ask why. I didn't want to know. My dad was sending me away. Either it was for the best, or he didn't want me. I hugged him and told him I loved him and I was going to miss him. I knew I wasn't going to see him for a long time. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. I didn't want to waste our last moments together fighting over why this was happening, when I knew nothing could be done to stop something like this: especially when it's already begun.


End file.
